athos sister
by yatjaflower
Summary: les mousquetaires un moth qui fait trembler nos ennemie, mais qu' arriverais t-il moi analia soeur de athos veux reclamer veangence. 9 ans eloigner de mon grand frere, 3 ans d' esclave et 6 ans a etre au service de la reine anne. moi analia je jure devans ses majeste de servire le roi et de proteger la france et paris de mes ennemie de la mienne... moi analia soeur de athos...
1. Chapter 1

_Les 3 mousquetaires ch1: présentations..._

_*****présentations*****_

_Vous savez bien avant que mes parent ne meurent Jai été élever par mon frère Athos, certes il mas appris tout ce qu'un mousquetaire devais savoir pour se porter et servir le roi de France. Hélas étant enfant Jai été enlever par des hommes de Buckingham et amener loin de mon frère, je devais avoir que 9 ans a cette époque quand ma vie a tout changer a causes de cette hommes. J'ai été esclave durant 2 ans avant d'avoir pus m'enfuir pour aller a paris, mais en chemin j'ai croix la reine Anne et ses dame d'honneur..._

_Aillant pitié de moi elles m'ont pris sous leur ailes devenant maintenant leur garde du corps personnelle, jetait également amie avec le roi louis de France car il connaissait mon père. Étant âgée maintenant de 11 ans un vieux mousquetaire a la retraite a pus terminer ma formations de mousquetaire, âpres 3 ans j'ai suivit un cours sur devenir aussi bien un assassin pour tout ceux qui voulais la mort a ses majesté. Lorsque je fus âgée de 14 ans j'ai perfectionné mon art de sage femme et sur la médecine des plantes sauvage ou non, âpres 4 ans j'ai été en un combat contre les hommes de cardinal pour avoir une cicatrice aux sourcils._

_Mon meilleur ami John était tombé follement amoureux de constance ma meilleur amie et presque sœur, il était devenue quelque Anne après des amants et après ils allaient se marier et jetait très heureuse pour elle. Mais ou son passer mes manière, je me présente donc a vous mes chers. Je suis analia la petite sœur d'Athos et aussi un mousquetaire, de plus je suis devenue le meilleur guerrier de sa majesté la reine Anne._

_J'ai des cheveux d'un brun foncer friser arrêtant a mis dos, mes yeux son d'un bleu perçant avec du gris au travers. Certes je porte quelque cicatrice de combat mais ses la vie d'un mousquetaire, j'ai été élevé 9 ans avec la reine Anne pour devenir ce que je suis devenue. Maintenant âgée de 18 ans j'ai quitté sa majestés Anne pour essayer de retrouver mon frère Athos âpres 9 ans de séparations, et bien oui je suis aussi bien une femme mais ayant un très grand caractère._

_Laisser moi vous raconter km j'ai retrouvé mon frère et les tout derniers mousquetaires..._

_****fin de la présentation*****_

_Je venais d'arriver avec sa majestés la reine Anne a paris, le roi louis son futur fiancer nous avais invité a passer quelque temps avec lui. Lorsque le bon roi louis me vit on ses parlers de pleine de choses, je lui conseillais certaine choses sur la mode des hommes et il avait fait en retour des recherches sur les mousquetaires._

_Louis: ma très chère analia..._

_analia( m' inclinais avec respect ): votre majestés..._

_Louis: j'ai finit par trouver les mousquetaires en villes..._

_analia( le regardais ): je vous remercie mon ami..._

_Louis: tu as temps fait pour moi et Anne alors il me fait plaisir..._

_Garde: votre majestés les mousquetaires son la..._

_Louis: je vous remercie venir avec moi..._

_analia: bien votre majestés..._

_En descendant les escaliers cachés par mon capot j'ai vue les 4 mousquetaires à genou, le roi louis leur a parlé et j'ai revue le visage de mon frère. Le cardinal ne m'avait certes pas reconnue étant habiller comme un homme, en quelque instant la reine Anne est venue parler et je lui en étais reconnaissant de ne pas les punir. Lorsque le roi allais parler j'ai approché de lui en regardant les mousquetaires, j'ai mis ma main sur l'épaule du roi pour les regarder..._

_analia: votre majestés ne pas les punir svp..._

_louis: pour quel raison lia.._

_analia( le regarda ): mon frère..._

_louis ( regarda Athos ): pardonner moi Athos avez vous de la famille..._

_Athos: oui votre majestés une sœur.._

_Louis: je croix analia est son nom..._

_Athos( surpris ): oui votre majestés mais comment..._

_louis( me regarda ): cette charmante dame voulais vous voir..._

_analia( retira mon capot ): salut grand frère..._

_athos: a..analia..._

_Lorsque j'ai retiré mon capot j'ai vue le visage de mon frère tout heureux, j'ai été devants lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le resserrer a moi. Le cardinal et ses gardes étaient sous le choc et les autres mousquetaires également, étant allé au sol la reine Anne est venue vers moi heureuse. J'ai incliné la tête devants ses majestés pour prendre la main de mon frère devants tous, les autres mousquetaires nous regardais et j'ai quitté avec eux..._

_Athos( me regarda ): comment analia.._

_analia: j'ai été esclave durant 3 ans avant d'avoir pu m'enfuir, ses la reine Anne qui mas pris sous son ailes durant ses 9 ans..._

_Athos( caressa ma joue ): je suis si heureux que tu sois la.._

_analia( fit de même ): Athos je suis la garde du corps de sa majestés la reine et aussi une mousquetaires une fois marier l' un a l' autre je vais venir vivre avec toi si tu accepte de m' avoir a tes coter..._

_...: pardonner moi vous êtes frère et sœur..._

_Athos: d'Artagnan, aramis, porthos voici ma tendre et jeune sœur analia..._

_porthos( pris ma main ): enchanter dame analia..._

_analia: tout le monde de la cours me nomme lia..._

_dartagnan: vous êtes amie avec le roi et la reine..._

_analia: oui en 9 ans je suis même comme leur sœur... et qui plus est je me doit de retourner au palais avant la fin de la journée pour demain, je doit parler au roi et terminer mes tache d'être garde du corps de la reine..._

_dartagnan: pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous..._

_analia: je ne peut hélas pas, venez demain habiller de vos nouveau costume..._

_athos: vas tu faire partis de nous..._

_analia: je ne sais pas grand frère, je doit partir on se revoit demain..._

_Des que j'ai quitté je suis retourné au palais grâce au passage secret, étant de retour dans la chambre de la reine nous avons parler. Plus tard j'ai aidé le roi sur les vêtements adéquats pour la rencontre avec le duc le lendemain, étant retourné dans ma chambre j'avais en moi se mauvais pressentiment. Le lendemain je me suis lever et habiller pour aller voir la reine Anne entrer, m'étant incliner devant elle par respect elle mas parler..._

_anne: tu resteras avec les mousquetaire demain analia.._

_analia: bien votre majestés.._

_anne( me sourit ): de bon retrouvaille avec votre frère, je vous laisse demain toute la journée avec lui..._

_analia: merci majesté..._

_anne: il me fait plaisir aller vous préparer..._

_analia: bien votre majesté..._

_plus tard jetait dans les rang avec les mousquetaire, mers vêtement était identique mais faite pour femme. Jetait au coter de mon frère Athos et au coter de d'Artagnan, a l'arriver du duc on las vue atterrie avec son dirigeables en bateau. Mais en voyant le duc j'ai serré le poing, on ses incliner par respect et le duc ses arrêter devants moi. je let regarder et m'était redresser malgré les protestations des autres._

_louis: vous vous connaissez.._

_Buckingham: et bien oui ..._

_analia( froide ): hélas j'en est bien peur..._

_anne: analia ma tendre amie..._

_analia( inclinais la tête ): pardonner moi Anne..._

_Buckingham( caressa ma joue ): oh je voit et bien a notre prochaine rencontre analia.._

_analia( le giflas au visage ): si vous me retourner il seras votre dernier geste..._

_des qu' il as quitter Athos, aramis, porthos et d'Artagnan mon regarder, on as marcher et j'ai frapper dans un tronc avec rage et colères. Athos mas tirer dans ses bras protecteur et je me suis calmer, Aramis à soigner ma blessure et on est allé en ville. Arriver a leur demeure Jai été inviter à manger, jetait heureuse avec mon frère mais je me devais repartir au palais..._

_A suivrech2: passer..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lorsque je fut au palais j' ai été dans ma chambre me changer, hélas en retirant ma vest j'ai tirer ma lame pour la frapper dans une autres. Buckingham m'as regarder avec un desir pour me caresser la joue. Mais j'ai été plus rapide pour le projeter au loin avec mon poing dans le ventre, ses donc alors jai vite pris la fuite dans la chambre de sa majesté la reine anne.**

**À mon entrer elle m' as regarder confus pour ensuite voir le duc de buckingham regarder partout, je me suis cacher derriere un pillier pour ensuite le voir partir a la hates.**

**anne: analia...  
analia: pardonner moi votre majesté..  
anne: non ca vas aller, jai besoin de toi...  
analia: pour quel raison ...  
anne: on m' as voller le collier que le roi louis mas offert**

**analia: je me charge de le retrouver avec laide de mon frere...  
anne: daccord change toi dans ton belle uniforme, constance et john v'ont y aller avec vous..  
john: bien altesse...**

**Une fois habiller de mon uniforme j' ai quitter a cheval avec john et constance, de la on a retrouvé mon frere chez lui avec calmes. Athos, Aramis, Porthos et D' artagnan m' ont regarder confus mais je leur avais expliquer la situations, hélas les garde du cardinal nous avais suivit et il allais nous arreter.**

**d' artagnan: que fesons nous...**

**analia: je doit aller a londres, athos sil te plai tu doit m' aider..**

**athos( me regarda ): daccord je vais t' aider..**

**porthos: compte sur nous analia..**

**constance( regardais les garde ): on doit aller vite au cais...**

**john( me regardais ): je doit fair quelque choses...**

**J' ai vue john prendre de leau et leur garocher dessus, une fois que nous prirent la route vers le cais constance a pris la releve. J'etait au coter de mon frere pretes a agir s' il le fallais, en voyant un bateau nous avions eux le temp de monter a bord et partir vers l' ondres...**

**d' artagnan: avons nous un plan...**

**analia: si ses moi que buckingham veux alors jyrais..**

**john: tu ny pence pas analia pas apres ce qu' il tas faite...**

**athos: ce qu' il tas faite...**

**aramis( me regarda ): que vous as t-il fait analia..**

**analia: jai ete son esclave durant 3 ans avan davoir pus menfuire...**

**porthos: d' ou vos blessur..**

**john: ses coup de fouet dans le dos...**

**dartagnan: km as t-il oser...**

**analia: peut importe ses moi qu' il veux alors jyrais... je connais le chauteau de londres comme le fond de ma poche, il me seras facile daller recuperer ce que je doit reprendre...**

**Plus tard je suis partie dans la partie de ma cabine, j'avais retirer mes habit pour en retirer mon bandage qui cachais ma poitrine. Mais quand athos est entrer il as vue letat de mon dos surpris, je let regarder pour vite mettre mes bras coller a ma poitrine avec une rougueur. Il as fermer la porte et barrer pour venir me voir, j'avais le regard au sol avec une rougeur pour voir sa vest sur mes apaules...**

**athos: ses lui qui t' as faite ses marque...**

**analia: oui grand frere...**

**athos( me tiras dans ses bras ): je te protegerais lia je te le promet..**

**analia( calmer ): merci grand frere, peut tu m' aider a mettre mon haut sil te plai...**

**En me regardant athos mas aider a me maittres en vetement de nuit, plus tard on etait coucher enlacer comme autre fois. Nous le fesions bien avant ma capture par buckingham et cela me manquais son toucher et son contacte, athos me regardais dormir paisiblement dans ses bras pour en faire de meme. Comme john etait a lexterieur d' artagnan est aller le rencontrer, il se sont parler de tout et de rien sur ce qui me conscernais...**

**d' artagnan: parle moi de analia et athos...**

**john: analia est la petite soeur de athos... leur parent son mort quand il etait tres jeune.. ses athos qui as elever sa soeur bien avant sa capture par buckingham...**

**d' artagnan( calme ): dit moi km elle est...**

**john: elle as peur d' aimer ou de lesser cours a ses emotions, elle aime fair du cheval et se battre contre moi et les garde du cardinal...**

**d' artagnan: ses tres bon a savoir...**

**john: quand on connais analia on est la pour elle en tout temp...**

**Le lendemain je metait reveiller dans les bras de mon frere, celui-ci ses redresser et mas regarder avec un sourrir. J' ai faite de meme avant de m' habiller et retourner sur le pont, en prennant mon petit dejeuner jai vue d' artagnan venir a mes coter.**

**d' artagnan: pardonner moi analia... vous sembler jeune pour etres mousquetaire..**

**analia( le regardais ): j'ai 18 ans d'artagnan et j'ai commencer bien jeune a savoir manier une lame, au temps que me servire des plantes comme poison ou antidote..**

**aramis: comment avoir rencontrer la reine...**

**john: nous l' avons trouver dans les rue de france... anne las pris sous son ailes avec sa mère la reine, peut de temp elle eux une formations et elle est devenue comme elle est aujourd'hui...**

**porthos: j'ai hâte de tester tes forces...**

**analia( finit de manger calmement ): je ne suis pas plus forte que toi porthos, je me sert de ton poing pour le retourner contre toi...**

**capitaine: dame analia nous arriverons a londre d' ici laube...**

**analia: bien merci dany, je vais prendre la barre repauser vous...**

**athos: tu sais naviguer...**

**analia: bien sur en 9 ans de voyage a venir ici et entre la france jai apris...**

**john: ses tres bien analia...**

**Plus tard durant la journee mon frere est venue a l'avant avec moi a regarder l' horizon, dany as pris la releve durant la soirrer pour que je puisse me repauser avant notre acostations. Je metait endormie tendrement dans ma cabine avec athos a mes coter, le lendemain nous prirent la route droit vers la chateau du duc de buckingham...**

**a suivre ch3: veriter devoiler...**


End file.
